El arte de la ¿seducción?
by masdrako
Summary: "Capturada por los ninjas de Konoha, e interrogada para dar informacion. No contaban con que solo hablaría si le era cumplida su única condición: Que la acogieran como una kunoichi más y la ayudaran a cumplir su venganza."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Naruto es propiedad del maestro Kishimoto, nosotros solo lo tomamos prestado para hacer este Fanfic.

**Autores: **Masdrako / Hatake-Katia

**Género: **Comedia/Suspenso/Romance/Drama.

**El arte de la seducción o ¿intento?**

**Prólogo.**

Devoraba su comida como un animal hambriento, y la verdad es que no estaba más allá de la realidad… después de esa maldita herida que le ocasionó ese… ese… se tenía prohibido decir su nombre. Ni siquiera en su pensamiento se permitía pensarlo desde entonces… el caso es que la habían tenido con suero y unas sopas tan horribles que su comida sabría mucho mejor que eso…

Ahora se encontraba esperando que Ibiki Morino se presentara de nuevo y todavía no tenía una estrategia para revelar información sin que saliera perdiendo. Necesitaba una forma en la que tanto ellos como ella salieran ganando…

La puerta de la oscura celda se abrió de nuevo revelando la figura de Ibiki.

− ¿Y bien? – Habló con voz bronca él - ¿Nos dirás lo que sabes?

− Lo haré, pero con una condición – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa ladina, el Ninja de cicatrices frunció el ceño en desacuerdo.

− Hicimos un acuerdo.

− Y yo lo respeto – respondió la chica – Pero la información que poseo es valiosa y no la revelaré por un simple plato de comida – replicó astuta.

− Habla – manifestó con rudeza el Ninja mirándola fijamente y de manera intimidante, la pelirroja sonrió triunfante.

− A cambio de la información, quiero que me admitan en su aldea además peleare contra Madara y Sasuke – expresó con rencor ante la mención del último nombre y sus ojos se tornaron dolidos – Mis habilidades de rastreo les serán de ayuda para dar con ellos, yo no seré la única que obtenga algo de este trato – finalizó.

Morino la miró, se dio cuenta de que era una chica muy astuta… demasiado para su gusto pero debía admitir que tenía razón. Su habilidad de rastreo le sería útil y el hecho de que haya sido compañera de equipo del Uchiha de alguna manera lo hacia vulnerable, tenía conocimiento de sus técnicas y habilidades además de que reconocería perfectamente su chakra. Aunque necesitaría entrenamiento para explotar sus habilidades al máximo…

− Te escucho ¿Qué información nos dirás? – La pelirroja sonrió más ampliamente y se dispuso a hablar.

−Te revelare toda información que tenga sobre los jutsus de Sasuke, además de algunos datos que recopile de Akatsuki. Sin embargo me guardare unas cuantas cosas, capaz y cuando ya no tenga nada que contar se deshacen de mi. Más adelante cuando compruebe que son de fiar puede que les facilite los demás datos – Sonrió triunfante, mientras reposaba su espalda en la silla y esperaba la respuesta de su interrogador.

Aunque esa insolencia hizo a Ibiki meditar. Sin duda esa chica era un hueso duro de roer, le acababa una a una las opciones. Luego de unos segundos se decidió a hablar.

− ¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera necesito negociar nada contigo, mocosa mimada − Sonrió socarronamente, al parecer ya era hora de voltearle la jugada a aquella chiquilla astuta.

−Bien, no lo hagas − Dijo la pelirroja como si nada observando sus uñas de nuevo. Esa pelirroja le estaba colmado la paciencia - Pero puedo asegurarte que en mí tienen mucha más información que la que sus ninjas pueden recaudar en seis meses − Habló con altanería, en estos momentos se sentía orgullosa de haber sido tan metiche. ¡Maldita mocosa! Aunque le costara admitirlo esa peliteñida tenía razón.

− ¡Se acabo! − Morino le dio un fuerte golpe al escritorio partiéndolo en dos − ¡No tolerare mas tu insolencia! Ahora mismo llamaré a los Yamanaka para que saquen toda información de tu retorcida mente y te dejen hueca – La pelirroja ni se inmuto, más bien pareció divertirle así que para colmarle la paciencia, hizo un gesto en el aire con su mano derecha como diciendo _ve_ y luego se dispuso a hablar.

−Haz lo que te dé la gana. De nada te servirá, ya que Orochimaru se encargó de bloquear mi mente para no tener molestias con ese tipo de jutsus − Explicó con indiferencia y mirándose la uñas − Así que solo perderían su tiempo − Dijo levantando la mirada y sonriendo con cinismo − Aunque si quieren pueden intentar ¿eh? Yo no tengo ninguna objeción − Era él o esa pelirroja escuálida se estaba burlando en su cara.

Aun así, Ibiki había sido entrenado especialmente para detectar cualquier mentira ejecutada por su interlocutor. Y lo que había dicho la mocosa no era más que la pura verdad, limitándole aun más las opciones. Sin embargo se quedo callado pensando en una forma en que aquella chiquilla no saliera triunfante.

− ¿Qué le pasa Morino, acaso le ha comido la lengua él gato? O ¿Se ha dado cuenta de que en este juego a quedado Jaque Mate? Porque yo aun tengo piezas que colocar – Lo miró directo a los ojos, desafiándolo y haciéndolo dudar de él mismo. La maldijo una vez más interiormente, lo que más deseaba era confinar a esa maleducada a una celda de por vida.

−Adelante, te escucho. Pero quien tiene la última palabra es la Hokage – Respondió claramente. Después de todo el solo era un subordinado más. Y la verdad no soportaba mas a la cría está, si pasara unos minutos más a solas con ella le aplicaría las más dolorosa tortura y le habían ordenado no utilizar esos métodos. Así que mejor se la entregaba a la Hokage con la esperanza de que la mandaran de cuenta nueva a ese lugar, definitivamente se divertiría bastante con esa mocosa.

Karin accedió a contar lo acordado, una vez terminada la conversación fue mandada por Ibiki al despacho de la Hokage para terminar de sellar los términos del tratoLa guiaron por una serie de pasillos, similares a un laberinto hasta llegar a la oficina de la Hokage. Una vez en la puerta los guardias se pusieron cada uno en un lado respectivo de la puerta, dando pase libre a la pelirroja, la cual giró la perilla y decidió entrar. Avanzó hasta el medio esperando a que la mujer que tenía enfrente se dispusiera a hablar.

−Según tengo entendido, quieres formar parte de la aldea y ayudarnos en la búsqueda de Madara y Sasuke ¿no? − Karin solo se dedico a asentir, ya había dejado eso en claro. Tsunade prosiguió – Ciertamente tus habilidades nos serian de utilidad y aun tienes o dices tener información valiosa, por lo que no se puede descartar tu propuesta. Sin embargo eres una ninja renegada que ha sido subordinada de Orochimaru y miembro de Akatsuki, no esperes que creamos cada palabra que salga de tu boca.

Karin sonrió, verdaderamente no esperaba que la aceptaran así por así, dejaría mucho que desear de la seguridad de ese lugar. Y aunque haya pertenecido anteriormente a esos sitios, ya había dejado de tener todo sentimiento de lealtad a aquellos lugares.

−Eso no es más, que parte del pasado. Orochimaru ya ha dejado este mundo y lo único que me liga a Akatsuki es odio, rencor y venganza – Bajo la mirada, en ella se veía furia contenida, apretó sus puños con fuerza – No dejare que ninguno de esos Uchiha's vuelva si quiera a pensar en manipularme – Manifestó con total convicción en sus palabras, tanto que Tsunade llego a pensar que si fingía, sin duda era una buena actriz.

−Te noto muy convencida ¿Cómo piensas ejecutar esa supuesta venganza? – La pregunta le vino como balde de agua fría, chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada, no era una pregunta para la que tuviera respuesta en esos momentos, después de todo servía para poco más que rastrear en esos momentos.

−No había pensado en eso… – Decía a lo que se le formaba un tic en el ojo, mientras a la Hokage le rodaba una gotita por la sien – P-pero – Intentó recobrar la compostura – Con la información que tengo y mis habilidades les facilitare las cosas.

–Está bien, serás aceptada en la aldea, bajo vigilancia y supervisión las 24hrs, por lo que te irás a vivir con mi alumna. Sakura Haruno.

–No tengo ninguna objeción. Pero, Lady Hokage como ya le comentado, pienso vengarme a _**toda costa **_de los Uchiha – El odio emanaba de esas palabras, no cabía duda de que en verdad ese era su objetivo – Sin embargo –Bajó la cabeza con cierta tristeza y frustración –Sirvo para poco más que rastrear y curar. Quiero fortalecerme, quiero demostrar que valgo, quiero… ¡ser una verdadera kunoichi! – Se podía ver la gran determinación que tenía en los ojos, estos brillaban con fuerza. No retrocedería a su palabra por nada, era hora de dejar los miedos atrás y convertirse en alguien verdaderamente fuerte –Y para eso Tsunade-sama necesito su ayuda, preciso de su entrenamiento – Karin hizo una reverencia, mientras cerraba los ojos. No le era fácil postrarse ante nadie, no era de las personas que hiciera esto bajo ninguna condición, pero la situación lo ameritaba y más le valía ser humilde – ¡Por favor!

La Hokage rió estrepitosamente, desconcertando a Karin, la cual recobro su postura anterior a diferencia que se cruzo de brazos. La pelirroja la miraba de mala gana, no sabía si se estaba burlando de ella o que rayos pasaba por su cabeza.

–Me gustan las chicas con tanta determinación como tu Karin – Tsunade le regalo una amplia sonrisa, Karin le correspondió con otra – Sin embargo tu más que nadie debería saber que la venganza no es algo que se pueda manejar con facilidad, sin hablar que consume la mente y sentimientos de las personas ¿acaso quieres terminar como Sasuke? – Sonrió burlona, sabía que había dado justo en el clavo y que desarmaría cualquier argumento de Karin con aquel comentario.

La pelirroja se quedó pálida, no obstante, comenzó a pensar la manera en que rebatiría a la Hokage, sabía los motivos por los cuales le encontraba puntos débiles a sus argumentos.

− No tengo la mente tan retorcida, Lady Tsunade – sonrió con confianza – He conocido de cerca el odio y la venganza y también lo que es capaz de hacer a una persona que se deja llevar por ella – replicó con firmeza – Pero… mi objetivo es diferente y justo, puede estar segura que no seré consumida como… Sasuke… - la sola mención de ese nombre provocaba la imaginación de las peores torturas… sin embargo, se las reservaba. Miró a la Hokage sin ningún asomo de vacilación en sus ojos y está sonrió complacida.

− Siendo así – habló de nuevo la rubia de grandes atributos – No tengo más que darte la bienvenida a nuestra aldea – le dijo con una sonrisa, Karin suspiró con alivio hasta que la vio cambiar su semblante a uno serio – Aunque debo advertirte – manifestó la Hokage con seriedad, colocando los codos sobre la mesa con las manos entrelazadas y posando su barbilla sobre ellas – Que si das un paso en falso… te arrepentirás de haber pedido esta oportunidad… eso te lo puedo asegurar – amenazó con una sonrisa sádica y aire lúgubre, que puso a sudar frío a la pelirroja. Más siguió erguida frente a ella.

− No lo haré – respondió con todo el valor que le fue posible reunir, observó como la rubia se enderezaba y volvía a su posición.

− Bien. Aclaradas la cosas, le pediré a Shizune que te acompañe a casa de Sakura – expresó – Lo demás lo hablaremos luego, ya puedes retirarte – e hizo una señal con sus manos indicándole que se retirara.

−Pero, antes de irme Tsunade-sama – Karin ajusto sus lentos los cuales parecieron brillar por un segundo y dibujo una sonrisa picarona en sus labios – quería preguntarle… ¿Es verdad que los hombres de Konoha son guapetones? Porque siendo usted la Hokage le agradecería que me diera un tour o por lo menos un ranking y sus direcciones.

La rubia se cayó de su silla con una gota gigantesca en la sien. Algo le decía que esa pelirroja causaría varios estragos en la aldea.

−Shizune, ya llévatela – Dijo la Hokage mientras con una mano señalaba la puerta y con la otra se sobaba la frente.

Karin fue arrastrada por Shizune a la puerta balbuceando cosas como "¡Aunque sea dígame quien es el más lindo!" "¡Prometo no acosarlo!... mucho". Finalmente cedió y siguió a Shizune a su nueva casa. Aunque tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quién era esa tal Sakura Haruno, en alguna ocasión había escuchado hablar de ella pero no recordaba haberla conocido. Sólo esperaba no tener problemas con ella…

Bueno ya se enteraría.

Sus aventuras apenas comenzaban, faltaba mucho por ver…

Bueno hasta aquí este fic ^^ como más arriba dice este es un fic que estoy haciendo con una gran amiga y para mi gran escritora Hatake-Katia, si tienen curiosidad por leer mas sobre ella aquí les dejo el link se los recomiendo grandemente: www. /u/2194906 /Hatake_Katia (junten los espacios) Esta idea fue de ambos y en verdad nos justa mucho tanto la idea del fic como trabajar juntos, espero a ustedes también les guste y les prometo que la cosa se pondrá mas y mas divertida, además de dramatica jejeje cuídense! Y dejen review! xDDDD.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aviso que tal vez haya abuso de puntos suspensivos y otros signos, como los de admiración, pero debido a las expresiones era necesario. Al igual que con la ortografía y la puntuación, no soy muy buena aún así espero críticas constructivas con respecto a eso.**_

_**Y les doy las gracias a todos los que han leído el prólogo, espero que continúen leyendo nuestra historia y merezca un comentario de su parte. Sin nada más que decir, dejo que disfruten de la actualización, cuídense mucho.**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_

_**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.**_

_**Disclaimers:**_ _Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, nosotros solo tomamos los personajes para hacer esta historia._

_**Autores:**_ _Masdrako -_**Katarina-Hatake**_._

_**Género:**_ _Comedia – Suspenso – Romance – Drama._

_**Advertencias:**___  
><em><br>Ninguna por el momento._

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_Ninguna._

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Asignación**_

"_La incitación a la lucha es uno de los medios de seducción más eficaces del mal."_

_Frank Kafka._

− 0 −

Después de un largo recorrido desde la torre Hokage, hasta la casa de su _**"compañera"**_, le pareció un tanto largo, eso o se encontraba tan cansada que todo lo que hacía requería un gran esfuerzo. Finalmente llegaron a una pequeña casa, un poco descuidada, pero parecía habitable.

Shizune se detuvo frente a la puerta y tocó el timbre…

…nadie lo atendió, plisó su entrecejo. Sakura estaba de permiso así que debería estar en casa en esos momentos.

Probó con la cerradura…

¡Bingo! No tenía seguro.

Escuchó un ruido… con una señal de mano le pidió a la pelirroja que guardara silencio y la siguiera…

...la casa se encontraba en penumbras, apenas e iluminada por la luz que se colaba por una de las ventanas, que tenía las cortinas entre abiertas… caminaron por el oscuro pasillo… hasta la última habitación.

− ¡Ah! ¡Por Dios! ¡No!

Shizune se asustó al escuchar las exclamaciones, ¿Qué le hacían? ¿Es que acaso estaban torturándola?

La pelirroja tenía una cara extraña. Hasta que escuchó las exclamaciones que provenían de la habitación, sonrió con picardía. Tal parecía que su nueva compañera de casa estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

Llegaron al final de pasillo. ¡Qué mal! La puerta estaba abierta de par en par.

Y la estancia era apenas iluminada por la tenue luz que provenía del baño, obviamente que no les llamó la atención otra cosa más que lo que se movía entre las sábanas…

…escucharon otra exclamación… algo similar a un gemido. Y más movimiento.

− Sa… Sakura – musitó Shizune con miedo.

La pelirosa sacó la cabeza de entre las sábanas.

− ¡AAAAH!

Fue el grito que pegó la kunoichi de cabellera rosada al ver a ese par tan campante en la puerta, ambas dieron un respingo ante semejante grito.

− ¡Shizune! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo demonios entraron? – exclamó la pelirosa cubriéndose con la sábana y observándolas iracunda.

− He… bueno… yo… la puerta está abierta y…

La pobre Shizune estaba nerviosa y muy ruborizada.

− ¡Hey rosita! ¿No me invitas a tu fiesta? – soltó Karin con una sonrisa burlona, la aludida frunció el ceño.

Aún algo se movía debajo de las sábanas… Sakura estaba abochornada, Shizune parecía un tomate a punto de explotar y Karin reía con sorna.

Un par de gritos e insultos más tarde, tanto Shizune como la pelirroja salieron de la habitación apresuradas, después de que Sakura les tirara lo primero que tuviera a su alcance desde la cama.

Cuando por fin la dejaron sola, respiró con alivio.

Le dio un golpe al aparato que aún se movía entre las sábanas, afortunadamente no se lo ocurrió decirle que llegara al departamento o hubiesen levantado sospechas.

Con desgana se levantó de la cama y buscó ropa en el armario, tenía que ir a la sala para saber el por qué de tan repentina _**"visita"**_.

− 0 −

En menos de 10 minutos, Sakura se encontraba en la sala esperando a que Shizune le dijera por qué se encontraban ahí.

Pero la pobre mujer solo la veía, se ruborizaba y agachaba la mirada, sin poder articular una sola palabra. Karin se había cruzado de brazos y su cara tenía una mueca de fastidio, en verdad la situación estaba aburriéndola.

− Shizune, ¿me dirás la razón por la que están aquí? – Sakura se encontraba dando golpecitos al suelo con su pie izquierdo.

− Bue… bueno… yo… - jamás en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzada como en ese momento.

Sakura bufó y Karin rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

− Shizune… - llamó nuevamente la pelirosa.

Silencio…

¡Rayos! ¿Es que acaso lo que vieron era de otro mundo?

Inspiró profundamente para calmar su enojo creciente y preguntó nuevamente.

− Shizune… ¿me podrías decir que hace _**"eso"**_... – inquirió mirando a la pelirroja con desdén, quién descruzó los brazos y ahora la miraba con molestia –…aquí?

− ¡Oye! _**"Eso"**_, tiene su nombre. – habló con ironía Karin haciendo el signo de comillas con sus dedos.

Shizune se disponía a hablar, pero se vio interrumpida por la voz de Sakura.

− Tú me llamaste rosita y también tengo un nombre. – replicó la Haruno cruzándose de brazos.

− ¡Oh disculpa! Me equivoqué. – añadió con ironía y una sonrisa mordaz la pelirroja – No debí decirte rosita… si no pelo de chicle, ya que tu cabello luce como un chicle mascado. – finalizó dando un par de pasos hacia la ojijade.

La Haruno gruñó indignada.

− ¡Mi cabello no es un chicle! – exclamó con furia la pelirosa que también se acercó a ella.

− ¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio se pinta el cabello de ese color? – vociferó la pelirroja.

La Haruno apretó los puños y su rostro se tornó rojo de furia.

− Ah sí… - masculló la Haruno – Pues sí yo soy un chicle… tú… tú… ¡tú eres una zanahoria! – exclamó con tono infantil.

Ahora era Karin la que tenía la cara roja, estaba furiosa.

− ¡Cabeza de chicle!

− ¡Pelos de zanahoria!

Se acercaron tanto y de sus ojos parecían salir rayos…

…Shizune las miraba sin entender. ¿Cómo pasaron de la vergüenza al reclamo en unos minutos?

No sabía porque, pero algo le decía que esto no funcionaría.

− Sakura… - llamó Shizune, pero ésta no dejaba de ver a la pelirroja –…estamos aquí… porque Karin se quedará contigo. – finalizó temerosa por la posible reacción que tendría la kunoichi.

La cabeza de Sakura dio un giro brusco y si la pelirroja no se aparta le hubiese golpeado la nariz.

− ¡¿Qué? – fue lo único que articuló la Haruno.

La pelinegra asintió y se dispuso a hablar nuevamente.

− Karin es ahora una kunoichi de la aldea. – los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con asombro – Y como condición Tsunade-sama ha decidido que permanezca bajo vigilancia y supervisión las 24 horas del día… hasta que podamos confiar en ella. – finalizó la pelinegra.

− ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo? – replicó la Haruno con fastidio.

− Tsunade-sama, te encontró apta para esto Sakura. – manifestó Shizune con una sincera sonrisa.

La pelirosa miró hacia el encielado de su casa, ¿Por qué le sucedía esto a ella?, sin embargo no podía negarse, primero porque era una misión y como kunoichi debía cumplirla. Y segundo…

…porque si se negaba a cumplirla, Tsunade se encargaría de que se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, una Hokage molesta, era peor que una borracha. Por lo menos así, algo bueno le sacaban.

Suspiró con derrota.

− ¿Qué más da? – soltó de repente – Esta bien Shizune, puedes irte. Luego hablaré con Tsunade-sama. – Expresó mirando a la pelinegra, que sonreía con alivio – Ven zanahoria, te mostraré tu habitación.

Karin sólo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no obstante, no dijo nada. Luego se desquitaría, pero por el momento lo mejor era llevar la fiesta en paz.

Shizune observó como ambas se perdieron por el pasillo, su rostro cambió a uno de preocupación. Esperaba que esas dos no terminaran matándose mientras vivieran bajo el mismo techo.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida, tenía que volver lo más pronto posible con Tsunade porque estaba segura de que en estos momentos aprovechaba el tiempo, y no precisamente firmando papeles…

− 0 –

La mañana era hermosa, los rayos del sol iluminaban la aldea…

…el cielo despejado y el canto de los pájaros embellecían el panorama…

Hasta que…

Dos gritos irrumpieron el ambiente.

¿De quiénes se trataba?

− ¡LARGO!

− ¡¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que estabas ahí pelo de chicle? – vociferó la otra.

Una vena comenzó a saltar en la frente de Sakura.

Esa mujer…

…despertaba sus instintos asesinos en tiempo record.

− ¡¿Es que acaso estás sorda? ¡¿No sabes tocar pelos de zanahoria? – gritó la Haruno, cubriéndose con una toalla.

Karin tenía una mueca graciosa en el rostro, debido al insulto de la pelirosa.

− ¡Qué no me digas pelos de zanahoria! – replicó la pelirroja, acercándose de manera amenazadora.

− ¡Ni tú pelos de chicle! – rebatió también aproximándose a ella.

− ¡Frentona!

Un paso…

− ¡Cuatro ojos!

…otro más… un resbalón…

Sus labios se unieron y sus ojos se abrieron como platos soperos.

Se separaron inmediatamente, escupiendo y maldiciendo. Pasado unos segundos se miraron y se ruborizaron.

− Esto jamás pasó. – dijeron al unísono.

Tocaron a la puerta, Sakura salió rápidamente del baño y fue a abrir.

− Sí. – le dijo al Anbu que se encontraba sonrojado frente a ella.

− Eh… Haruno-san… - tartamudeó señalándola, miró hacia abajo.

Tantos deseos tenía de escapar del baño, que no se dio cuenta que solo tenía puesta una toalla. Su bochorno creció y se hizo visible en sus mejillas.

Esa mujer no tenía ni 24 horas viviendo en su casa y su vida ya era un desastre. Su irritación crecía y con ella las ansias de ahorcarla.

− Diga lo que tenga que decir. – habló finalmente la pelirosa. El hombre entendió que no estaba de humor, y siendo alumna de la Hokage era mejor no buscarle.

− Hokage-sama le envía esto. – expresó entregándole una nota. Luego desapareció en una bola de humo.

La Haruno suspiró con pesadez, decidió abrir la nota.

Gruñó con molestia, tenían que presentarse con la Hokage en quince minutos. Adiós a su ansiado desayuno.

Cerró la puerta y se dispuso a avisarle a su _**"compañera"**_ de casa.

− 0 –

Cuarenta minutos y veinte gritos después, se encontraban frente a la rubia de grandes atributos, que no se encontraba para nada contenta.

¡Y cómo no! Si a ella no le gustaban las tardanzas, y llegaron veinticinco minutos tarde.

− ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Veinticinco minutos tarde! – gritó la quinta paseándose por toda la oficina.

− Tsunade-sama…

Lo intentaba…

− ¡¿Es que acaso no fui clara? – continuaba la rubia de ojos ámbar.

…pero ella no la dejaba.

− Tsunade-sama…

− Cuando digo en quince minutos es en eso, ¡quince minutos!

¡No se callaba!

Y la sonrisa burlona que tenía Karin pintada en los labios, tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Abrió la boca una vez más…

− No digas nada Sakura, luego arreglaré cuentas contigo. – sentenció Tsunade.

…cerró la boca de golpe, era mejor no provocarla.

A lo mejor Shizune le escondió su sake y por eso estaba histérica.

Tocaron a la puerta.

− Pase. – exclamó fastidiada la Hokage.

La puerta se abrió revelando la figura atlética de un hombre alto, cabellera larga castaña.

_**Atractivo**_, pensó Karin.

Sin duda alguna, para cualquier mujer. Sin embargo, lo que más atrajo a la pelirroja fueron sus hermosos ojos perlados.

− Buenos días, Hokage-sama. – saludó el castaño, con voz fría y estoica.

Cosa que a la de ojos carmesí, se le hizo sexy. Sakura la miró de reojo y colocó una mueca en su rostro.

¿Qué le pasaba? Tenía cara de idiota.

− Me mandó a llamar, Hokage-sama. – habló de nuevo el castaño, sin dejar de ver a la quinta.

− Así es Neji. – contestó la rubia – Tengo una misión para ti. – añadió con seriedad, el castaño se dedicó a esperar lo que tenía para decirle – Entrenarás a Karin. – dijo señalando a la pelirroja que lo miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos – Lo harás tres veces a la semana y será solo en el área de Taijutsu. – explicó la Hokage.

El castaño sólo se dedicó a asentir.

− Karin. – llamó a la pelirroja que hasta ese momento estaba absorta mirando al castaño – Te presento a Neji Hyūga, tu maestro de Taijutsu. – finalizó la rubia con una sonrisa.

A la pelirroja se le formaron estrellitas en los ojos y miró nuevamente al castaño.

Una sonrisa perversa se formó en sus labios.

No podía esperar a que sus entrenamientos empezaran… estaba segura que se divertiría en ellos…

Oh… sí…

Continuara…


End file.
